


【DV】他的渴求悬而未决

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 但丁也许没有得到他想要的东西。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	【DV】他的渴求悬而未决

但丁带着行李箱坐在车站边。箱子挺大，很沉，锁扣把它合得很紧。他就坐在箱子上。等车的小孩不停偷瞄他，因为那箱子里发出奇怪的摩擦声。  
“你在里面关着什么？”  
“动物。”  
“为什么把它关起来？”  
“它不听话。”

箱内发出沉闷的捶打声。男孩注意到但丁手里捏着电击器。但丁意识到他的视线，转头看他。  
“你可以试一试。”他说，“把它关进箱子里使我很疲惫，如果你愿意帮忙，我会非常感激。”他把电击器递给他，起身让出一个位置。男孩半信半疑地凑近，没了重量压制，箱子立刻摇晃起来。他把电击器抵在行李箱的金属部位上。

他被咆哮吓了一跳，差点就要被箱子推到地上。但丁眼疾手快握住他腕骨继续电击，从密闭容器里传出的惨叫和怒吼愈发可怖，男孩感到自己的腿在发抖。那一定是头可怕的猛兽，他想，不由得对这个高大的男人萌生出由衷敬意。他们停一会儿，等那一串尖锐痛苦的哀嚎变弱。他出了一身汗，但感到兴奋。他第一次意识到自己面对野兽时可以不必恐惧，但丁松开手，他便自己尝试着电击它。这会儿声音没有那么骇人。  
“它受伤了。”他快乐地说，把电击器还给男人，“谢谢您，先生，您是个了不起的人。”  
但丁对他笑笑。公交车进站，他拎起不再动弹的行李上车。

————————————

他在旅馆客厅里打开它，把内容物倒出来。维吉尔掉在地上，浑身湿透，因为电击而发抖。他握住但丁的脚踝，男人看着他，轻轻把他踢开。  
“你不该向我寻求帮助。”他说，“你是他的婊子，不是我的。”

他踩在维吉尔软湿的下腹部，把他拨弄到正面朝上。他想维吉尔此刻的模样倒算得上一个称职的omega。通常他见到的兄长并不柔软，冰冷、锋利，气味生硬而苦涩。他把自己伪装得很像一个alpha，一般的诱导剂不再对他起作用，这让但丁颇为头疼。他本想温和地将他带过来，没有伤痛，没有新的疤痕，现在他多少有点失去耐心。他向下踩，鞋底用力，听见维吉尔从鼻腔里发出一声模糊的喘息。  
“转过来看我。”

他用力踹在男人腹部。维吉尔的痛呼很微弱，他没多少力气了。他试着爬起来而但丁追上去继续，在此之前他没有吃东西，呕吐出来的只有唾液。“你射了吗？”但丁问，“还是说这些是你的水？你把地毯弄脏了，维吉尔。”  
“但丁。”维吉尔说。

他软绵绵地侧趴着，努力让发情期的大脑运转以体面地开口说话而不是哭泣。但丁的诱导剂使发情变得痛苦而漫长，生物本能自行缴械，把他逼成一只剜去壳的牡蛎。他已经被标记过，现在这一个但丁的气味变得富有进攻性，提醒他面对的并非自己的alpha。他感到迷惑。但丁的气味有些不寻常，但大部分还是熟悉的。他向他靠近。  
但丁握住他的手。“站起来。”他柔声说，看对方软弱的膝盖始终撑不起躯干。他像提起一个尚在学步的婴孩，慢慢拉起对方的手肘直到他能勉强搭在地上。他领着他向镜前走去。  
“看看你的脖子，”他说，“看这儿。你的腺体上有一个标记，然而标记的人不是我。我不是你的alpha。如果你再一次标记，那会很痛很痛。”他分出一只手摸摸维吉尔的肚子，“你的生殖腔已经定型了。你和我没有关系。”  
“我可以忍受。”维吉尔口齿不清地说，“只要你标记我。”  
“我拒绝。”  
他把他扔在地上。之前他们撕打的伤口开始发痛，尽管肋骨已经不动声色地愈合起来。他掏出口袋里的三明治。

“那你为什么把我带到这里？”维吉尔问，“如果你不是为了标记我。”  
“我想见你。”但丁说，“但你把一切都搞砸了。”  
把责任全推给维吉尔让他心里很痛快。他坐在椅子上吃午饭，给自己倒了杯水。  
“你想让我求你。”维吉尔说。愤怒让他猛然恢复力气，够他支起上半身捶打但丁的胫骨然后被踢开。这时他清醒了一小会儿，但丁盯着他，腮帮鼓鼓的。  
“知道了何不试一试呢？”他说。

他心平气和，计划被打乱的焦躁也消退不少。他慢条斯理地剥包装纸，仿佛身边并没有一个正在发情的汁水丰沛的omega，而且正趴在他脚边。之前他喂维吉尔喝了一些药剂，现在他比正常情况更烫一些。但丁没有往桌下看，只凭借触觉知道男人正艰难摸到他的膝盖。他的皮带落到地上。维吉尔潮湿的气息弥漫，他的口腔滚烫，唾液流得到处都是。但丁感受到湿漉漉的下身在磨蹭他的靴面，他的三明治还没有吃完，嘴里有新鲜番茄的味道。维吉尔舔得很卖力，尽管他知道比起嘴对方更希望他的老二插进屁股里。他们都在进食，并且很饥饿。

他把鞋抵在维吉尔的胃上，缓慢地用鞋跟刮蹭勃起的性器。他很意外维吉尔此时还有东西可射。他感到小股热流涌出来，维吉尔握着它，毫无章法地上下滑动。在他动作的时候但丁吃完了午餐袋里的三明治和果酱面包，一份煎蛋，一点餐后水果。蓝莓很新鲜，他剩下几颗捏在手里。“嘴张开。”他说。

维吉尔张开嘴。他还含着射出的精液，一张嘴那些白色液体就溢出来掉在衣服上。但丁把蓝莓塞到他嘴里，捂住嘴让他吞下去。他听见响亮的吞咽声，维吉尔开始吮吸他的手指，那些果汁、没擦干净的面包屑和碎末被他一并咽下。“但丁。”他说。

他分开腿，用来扩张的手指刚一插入就带出许多汁液，他已经熟透了，馥郁鲜美，但食客兴致缺缺。得不到满足的肠道紧缩，从穴口到生殖腔全都肿胀起来。他在攀爬和躺下间犹豫。  
但丁把他抱起来。他落在胯上，膝盖夹紧男人的腰。他们坐在床上。  
“自己把裤子脱掉。”

维吉尔解开皮带，他手指打滑，试了好几次也没成功，已经露出的胸腹开始发冷。他求助地看了但丁一眼，后者帮忙撕破他的裤子，连带着挤出一摊水。他没有脱手套就插进去。

维吉尔头晕目眩。但丁搅动起来，一点点撑开他直到碰见深处的腔口，这时他差不多探进整只手，手套皮带卡在穴口上。维吉尔条件反射地夹紧，结果很快挨了打。“放松。”但丁说，“既然要做就不要表现得像个处女。”他被头朝下按在床上，然后更加用力地抽插起来。维吉尔紧紧抱住枕头，他感到很爽，但隐隐觉得这好像不是自己想要的。他说他想让但丁插进来，并且主动掰开屁股，把被搅得红肿的穴口露出来。他的内心被将要填满的快乐挤压，心跳得异常快。

“之前被电击的时候你有感到快感吗？”

“有，”他晕乎乎地说，“有的。射了很多。”他的乳头从被电击的那一刻起变硬，现在磨得有点破皮，擦在床单上很痛。他被电得射了两次，精液像失禁一样淌在裤子上。他感到一个硬的东西浅浅插进穴口，不是性器。他回头看。

但丁电了他一下。他把电流开得很大，维吉尔差点从床上掉下去。他把他捞起来，摆放好，然后电第二下。维吉尔的惨叫显然让他很愉快。他把电击器插得深一些，抬高男人的腰，然后电第三次、第四次。他从来没有听过维吉尔如此凄厉的尖叫，他会往前爬，大口呼吸然后在下一次电流通过身体时猛地后折。这有点像孩子折磨花园里捉到的蟋蟀，他们会剪开腹部或者拔掉腿，之后也不担心报应。他发现维吉尔居然被电哭了。  
“但丁，”他哆哆嗦嗦地说，“但丁，不要，但丁。”他无路可去，拼命朝床头角落挤好让自己能逃得远一些。他的尾椎骨已经完全被电麻了。但丁听见他的声音开始歇斯底里，但仍然喊他的名字，似乎这样能让他好受一些似的。他哭得抽搐起来。最后一次电击让他瘫在床上，但丁意识到他也许失禁了。

他拔出电击器，把维吉尔抱在怀里。“别哭了。”他说。现在他才真正插进来，感到维吉尔的身体随着他的哭泣收缩。“别哭了，你儿子看见会怎么想？”他说。他应该拍一张照片寄给那孩子，在背面写：你父亲在电击后哭了，我觉得你应该看一看。他被自己的想想法逗乐了。维吉尔还在哭，不过没有声音：他只是在流泪。

“你痛吗？”他问。  
维吉尔点头。  
“待会儿会更痛的。”他说。

他把他放在桌面上，开始规律地操他。这张桌子挺高，但丁的动作又很大，维吉尔得稍稍踮起脚，他的重心因此变得不平稳。他抓住桌沿使自己保持不动。他感到但丁在慢慢撬开他的手指，把他拉到他怀里来。“你离得太远了，”他说，在他下腹部的某处按一按，“要插到这里才算是好的，感觉到了吗？”  
“啊，啊。”维吉尔说。

他不想让口水流到桌上，于是咬住手臂，努力抬腰让但丁打进深处去，但他的腿很快就酸了。他本来就没多少力气。但丁把他向上提了提，可他还是向地上掉，最后但丁只好再一次把他抱起来。他被翻了个面，后背抵在墙上。  
“握住。”但丁说，把他抱紧的左手掰下来按住晃动的性器，它没有勃起，随着动作上下摇晃。维吉尔按好它，腕骨靠着腹部的一侧感受到但丁在里面抽送。他的胸很痛，尤其在撞上但丁外套时。他希望但丁能舔舔他，让他好受一些，告诉他不需要再忍受电击或其他未知折磨。他把头靠在但丁肩上，听见对方从桌面拿来什么金属物品。  
但丁用燕尾夹掐紧他的乳头。夹子很小，但很新，力气很重。维吉尔抖得很厉害。夹子合上的一瞬间他又掉下很多眼泪，现在但丁终于亲吻他。

“你不应该向我索求爱。”他说，“我没有义务对你温柔，维吉尔，虽然我爱你。我应该是爱你的。”  
最后这句话他说得没有底气。他自己也很疑惑。

他慢慢碾进微张的腔口。已经定型的腔体变得顽固，不肯轻易向他敞开。但丁侧过脸观察对方神色，帮他把散落的头发重新梳好，突然感到很挫败：维吉尔和任何普通omega其实并没有什么不一样。他也会发情，会哭泣，会表露出不应表露的软弱。维吉尔怎么能这样呢？  
“别哭了。”他轻声说，“别哭了，维吉尔。”

他终于破进腔内，痛快地射精后成结。维吉尔发出濒死的哽咽，他一定也摸到了在体内成结的器官，知道自己又一次被撕裂撑开。那真的很痛。他想忍住不哭，但是那真的很痛、很痛、很痛，因为他是被标记过的omega，而现在标记他的不是alpha。可他们明明都是但丁呀。他用力扯住但丁的头发，把他的后颈抓住血痕。  
“但丁。”他用气声说。  
但丁拨开挡在他眼前的头发，吻了他的眼睛。他奇怪地失望，这情绪很古怪，好一会儿他也没能琢磨清楚。最后他试探性地张嘴合上维吉尔的腺体，咬下去。

维吉尔叫了一声。但丁嗅到自己的信息素气味盖过其他的，而维吉尔感受到的疼痛放大。他咬得越深，越意识到内心的空洞并没有被填满，哪怕他紧紧地抱着维吉尔甚至重新标记了他。他茫然地松开手，等到结自然松脱，维吉尔倒在地上。他把自己收拾好，拿着箱子，头也不回地走了。


End file.
